


Caught in the Web of the Spider (NEW VERSION)

by Nessilexy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, I'm so bad at tagging. Maybe there's be some sexual contents in later chapters but who knows..., Other, Pain, Torture, Violence, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessilexy/pseuds/Nessilexy
Summary: You, a former MI5 agent now working at Scotland Yard are contacted by Mycroft Holmes and asked to return a stolen flash drive with top secret information on it. All you know is that the device is in the hands of a certain Jim Moriarty, known as the Napoleon of Crime and the most dangerous man in London.
Relationships: Mormor - Relationship, hinted mystrade - Relationship, maybe others..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story ages ago and cringed when I read it again. So I decided to write it anew. Maybe in five years this version will make me cringe too. XD  
> But anyway! Hope you enjoy!

**THE SECRET MISSION  
**

It is late in the morning and the sun rays pierce through the window making it nearly impossible to see the screen of your computer. Although you're already on your third or fourth coffe this morning, you still feel like falling asleep. It has been a long night and you played with the thought of staying in bed when the unbearable sound of your alarm clock almost made you throw the bloody thing against the nearest wall. The thought makes you smile and as you take another sip from the cup on your desk before you try to focus on work again. There is always stuff to do in Scotland Yard even if it was just writing reports. Sometimes you wonder why you gave up your job at MI5 but then you remember what had happened. This here is better for your own safety and that of the people you're close to. Not that there would be many.  
You rub your eyes and yawn as you shake yourself out of your thoughts and open a document on the computer before you start to type on the keyboard. A few hundred words later you lean back in your chair and run a hand through your hair as you scan the screen with your eyes. There are steps behind you and you quickly recognize who they belong to from the step pattern. Before his shadow could darken your screen you smile and roll your neck.  
"Good Morning Inspector." 

****

****

Detective Inspector Lestrade stopped in his track and furrowed his brows, waiting for you to turn your head and look at him. 

"Sometimes you really surprise me, (y.n.). Have you finished the report from the last case?" he asked, trying to get a glance at your screen.

"No, I haven't. Sorry. I'm on it right now and can get it done till...."  
Lestrade raises his hand to stop you mid-sentence and shakes his head. "I fear this has to wait. There is someone who wishes to talk to you. I assume you know Mr. Holmes?"

Mr. Holmes. There were two of them and neither was good news usually, you think as you follow the Inspector to a private room. You instinctively straighten up when you step through the door and see the tall man in a brown suit, standing with his back towards you, a black umbrella in his hand. Lestrade was just about to introduce you as the man who was basically the British Government turned and gave you a thin lipped smile. "That won't be necessary Gregory, Mr./Ms. (Y.n.) and I have already met." 

Gregory?? Holmes called your boss by his first name? Interesting. 

"Mr. Holmes? What can I do for you? I believe you are aware I'm not working for inteligence anymore." You reply as a greeting, eyeing the man closely. You had the highest respect for that man and his remarkable mind but you knew he was part of the mission that had lead your friends death.

His expression turns towards something that showed disapproval for a second but he quickly changes it to something more neutral. "I will try to make this quick but know that this is a matter of national security. That means you will not talk to anyone about anything of what you hear here. Last week, a flash drive has been stolen out of a high security safe and a few days ago we got a hint about who is currently in possesion of the object.  
His name is James Moriarty. And he's probably the most dangerous man in London. The information on the flash drive is top secret and of great value to our enemies, which is why we /must/ get it back."

There is a break which gives you the chance to ask what had been on your mind since he started talking. "What does this all have to do with me?"

Holmes gives you a queer look and tilts his head to the side slightly. "Isn't that obvious? We want you to be the one who finds and returns this flash drive."

You just shake your head, reformulating the question: "Why me? You have agents for that."

"We have a mole in the secret service, maybe even higher up and till we found that leak we can't trust any of our own people. There are only 5 people, including you, who know of this mission. You had the same training as our own agents and I know you are capable." He stated, talking about it as if one would about the weather. 

"The answer is no." Hell, you quitted your job at MI5. You are done risking your life on missions like that. If you were to get caught they probably wouldn't even try to get you back and deny all of this ever happened. 

"You are the best choice. Maybe even the only one. It's your duty to protect your country." The man replies and you feel how your fingernails dig into your palms. Fuck duty. 

"I need time to think about it. And I need more information. What support do I get?" You ask, knowing your knuckles must be white by now. The worst part was that deep down you want this mission. You need to get out of the office and feel the thrill of field work again.

"You have till 21:00 tonight. We will provide weapons, tools and money but after that you're on your own. Your payment will be very generous if you succeed." Mycroft Holmes taps his umbrella on the floor and straightens his jacket. "Meet me at 21:30 in the old base if you accept. And don't be late."

And with that the man, who has more power than almost anyone in the country, stepped past you and left the room leaving you and the Inspector alone. You turn towards your boss, seeing his expression of shock and surprise. You wonder why Mycroft even let him stay. Was there something going on between them?  
"You're not going to accept, are you?" He asks not unkindly and more like a worried father.

"I don't know." It was the most honest answer you could give him. "It shouldn't be a difficult mission. In and out." You add, trying to convince yourself that no one could get harmed.  
If everything goes well you'd be back at work in two days. You would be payed more than well, probably. And well, this is about national security. If that information gets into the wrong hands... You knew it was no use asking what was on that flash drive. It could be anything from documents, codes, to fotographs.

"I know I can't stop you if you want to do this but... please be careful." DI Lestrade gently puts his hand on your shoulder and gives it a squeeze before he lets go and leaves you alone with your thoughts.

As promised you finished your report on the lastest case and submitted it to your boss before heading home. You let yourself fall onto the bed and close your eyes for a moment, trying to make up your mind regarding that mission but soon enough you drift off into a light sleep. An hour later you wake up, feeling surprisingly refreshed instead of groggy as usual. You warm up the rests from last nights dinner and wolf it down hungrily before you shower and get changed. You dress up all in black and shove a ski mask into one of the pockets of your cargo trousers. You have made up your mind and decide not to think about it anymore in fear that you might change your mind. Part of you knows that you needed this. You take a cab to the agreed location, a warehouse that belongs to the government, and inhale deeply before you enter, stern expression on your face as you spot Mr. Holmes in the darkness. 

"Glad to see you decided to serve your country." The way he said it seems almost mocking. 

"Let's get this over with, please." You reply smugly and roll your neck as you let your eyes wander over the collection of weapons and gear that were layed out for you on a table. While Mycroft briefs you over the mission once more with some added details you take your pick: three knifes, a Sig and a Glock along with glass cutting tools, rope, bullet prove west and some other useful stuff. "Thank you." You say when you're given the location and a phone for emergencies. There was only one number on it. "If everything goes well you will deliver the flash drive tomorrow at the Diogenes Club."  
You nod in understanding and shoulder your bag.  
"Good luck."

...

Arriving at the relatively huge mansion you follow Mycrofts advice and try to provide yourself entry via the flat roof. You quietly climb up, surprised you haven'z found a security system anywhere. Was this man really that dangerous that no one dared to cross him or even break into his house? As expected you find the window on the roof and lie flat on your stomach before you risk a peek. 

You see a man, who you assume to be Moriarty, stepping to and fro like a tiger in his cage in what seemed to be a living room. In one hand he is holding a mobile phone, pressed to his left ear. In the other hand he is holding a small shiny object that very much looks like a flash drive to you. At the moment he ends the call and lowers the phone a well built, blonde man with dark blue eyes enters the room and you can see the shorter man scowl at him. You can't make out what they're saying but a few moments later the tall man has left the house again while Moriarty turns the flash drive a few times in this fingers before he lets it disappear in the pocket of his Westwood suit. 

You are watching Moriarty from your position and he's typing something into his phone, when you suddenly feel cold metal touching your neck. You curse quietly and very slowly raise your hands, hoping it would be reason enough for him not to shoot you right away. How did they even know you were here?

"See what we have here, a lost little kitten hiding on our roof." You hear a low, husky voice whisper behind you that sends a shiver through your spine. You feel a strong hand moving up and down your body and it doesn't take long till he finds the two handguns and the three knives. You don´t dare to move while he searches you, which is probably the reason why he's not as rough as you would have expected. "There´s a good boy/girl. Now get on your feet. Slowly." His voice is calm but commanding and his lips are close enough to your ear that you can feel his breath and notice his scent. A pleasant mixture of leather and cedar with a hint of tobacco.  
You get on your knees and slowly stand up, trying to get a glance at him. Everything about him screams ex-soldier. "You will get down from this roof now. And should you try to run I´ll shoot you." Something in his voice said that he was not the kind of man who would miss his target. You hate being that defenseless but for the moment all you can do is do as he says. Well, you could have tried to fight him but something told you that it would not end well. Once in the garden again the blonde guy grabs your arm and leads you into the house where a certain criminal mastermind is already waiting with a devilish grin on his face.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You involuntarily meet the most and the second most dangerous man in London.   
> What will they do to you? Can you escape them? Read on to find out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter of Caught in the Web of the Spider (rewritten). I hope you enjoy and forgive me my grammatical mistakes. It feels like ages since I've been writing the last time.

And now, here you are, standing in front of the most dangerous man in London, unarmed and without a chance to escape.

Moriarty is about your size, maybe even a bit shorter and seems to put a lot of time and effort into his physical appearance. His dark hair is slicked back, his subtle stubble neatly trimmed and his eyebrows are skillfully plucked.   
Interesting, you think.   
He's wearing an expensive looking, dark blue suit from Armani with an even darker shirt underneath. Moriartys big, brown eyes seem to dissect you piece by piece and you're starting to feel slightly uncomfortable under his close inspection. You keep your eyes locked to his, showing no sign of fear and you can't help but shudder when he eventually meets them. You realize how his smile doesn't show in his eyes and wonder what kind of game he was playing.

"Who sent you?" He asks without giving a proper introduction or other remark, his voice, with the slight Irish lilt, indicating boredom.

"I think you already know that, Mr. Moriarty." 

"Jim, please," he says while he circles you slowly. "It's quite obvious that someone from the Government has sent you. But you're not working for them directly, are you?" It's more of statement than a question and dread knots in your stomach as you realize this man might be responsible for the mole in the agency Mycroft was talking about. You keep your mouth shut. A glance from Moriarty towards his henchman is all that is needed to get the tall, blonde man to punch you in the gut, causing you to double over and get down to one knee. Fuck, that hurts.   
"My boss asked you a question." His voice is low and rough as he pulls you back on your feet. You don't struggle but just glower at the two criminals, realizing once more the military stance in the other man. His eyes are deep blue and scars are decorating his face. He is well kempt, although nothing in comparison to Moriarty. His features are rough and hard, looking like those of someone who had not only seen the war but lived it. He's wearing a simple t-shirt and lose cargo trousers in which he had stored your weapons while climbing down the roof. 

Moriarty "tsks" at the other man and shakes his head. "Be kind to our guest, Seb," he scolds and turns his attention back to you. "Let's start with something simpler. What's your name, darling?" His voice has changed to impatience but there is even a hint of warmth in it. 

You use the time you need to catch your breath again to try to assess your current situation: you're inside the mansion of Jim Moriarty. He will most likely kill you. You can't run at the moment. If you give him your name, which he would find out anyway sooner or later anyway you might have a slight chance of getting out of this alive.   
"My name is (y.n.) and I was sent to retrieve a flash drive that was stolen from the Government."

Jims lips curl up into an amused smile. "See? That wasn't that hard now, was it?" He asks and tilts his head to the side while he wets his lips. "You already seem to know who I am so let's skip that. This handsome mans name is Sebastian Moran by the way," he says as he gestures at the tall blond.

Your eyes widen slightly when you hear the name, having heard quite a few stories although you have no idea which of them were true.   
Ex-Colonel Sebastian Augustus Moran, also known as the Tiger. Best sniper in the British Army and dishonourably discharged after murdering his General and potentially others. Some said it was because he and his batallion were sent into a suicide mission where they were captured and tortured by the enemy. Others said he just snapped. After his discharge it was said that he went to India where he was nearly mauled to death by a man-eating tiger.   
"Oh, so you've heard of him before, hm? Looks like you have a fan, Tiger," Jim chuckles as he reads your expression and you feel a hint of heat flare up on your cheeks.

"I've only heard stories but I know of your skills with the rifle." You reply to Moran who just nods respectfully in return. You take a deep breath, trying to come up with a plan while part of you wonders why you're still alive. 

"So, you want this little thing here?" He asks, pulling the USB out if his pocket, letting it dangle between his fingers. "I wonder how far you'd go to get it." His smirk widens and a low chuckle escapes his throat.   
"I'm not in the mood for playing games, Moriarty," You return, narrowing your eyes at him. There's no way he's just going to just give it to you. 

His expression darkens slightly and you notice his eyes darting to Moran once more. "That's a shame. Because I /LOVE/ playing games."

You flinch slightly, when his voice suddenly gained a few decibels in volume. "Let me explain a few things, darling," he hums, voice calmer again. "You're not going to leave this place anytime soon and if you want to have this flash drive you will have to show me how much you want it first."   
Your fists clench so hard that your knuckles turn white and you hear Moran stepping closer to you. "Whatever this sick shit is you're playing, I'm not going to be part of it." You hiss, earning a pouty look from Jim. "Now, now. You were the one who tried to break into my home after all like some stray cat. So I'm going to keep you, kitten. At least until I get bored of you." He flashes you a toothy grin. You are fuming and your fist bolts up, trying to punch Moriarty in the face. Faster than you thought possible he dodges the punch gracefully and before you even know it Moran punches your solar plexus. You whince but this time you're on your feet faster and attempt to kick him at chest height. He stumbles back and raises his fists, grinning at you. Was he enjoying this?! You come at him again and you have to admit he's an excellent fighter. He blocks most of your blows but you manage to land a few well placed punches, leaving him with a split lip and a bleeding nose. You're not looking much better than him though and as he uses his weight to tackle you you find yourself trapped underneath him, panting and glowering at him. Somehow he has managed to pin your wrists down and is now straddling you with his hips. You struggle against the grip but there's no use. "Get the fuck off me!" You snarl at him trying to kick his groin.   
"Stop fighting or I'll tie you up so tight that you won't be able to move even a single muscle, understood?"   
You only stop in your movement when you hear the steps of Jim Moriarty getting closer and then feel the pressure of his foot on your chest, making it difficult to breathe.  
Seb glances up at Moriarty who is looking rather amused. You try to calm yourself and after a while you feel the pressure ceasing. "Would you please tell your watchdog to get off me now?" You hiss through gritted teeth as you stare up at the Irish man.   
The criminal mastermind gives a small nod and you soon find yourself back on your feet, blood trickling from your nose and feeling how your eye is starting to swell up. 

Jim eyes you up, still showing that deadly smile of his. "Well, that was quite amusing but if you should try that ever again we will have to punish you." Moriarty steps closer to you, only inches from your face and as you try to move away your back hits Moran who is standing directly behind you, whispering into your ear: "I really hope you'll try again."

You gulp and take a deep breath as you try to compose yourself, reaching up to wipe your still bleeding nose with the back of your hand. 

"I'm not planning to stay here Moriarty. And I certainly won't be part of your sick games." You glance towards the flashdrive in his hand but the criminal notices it and lets it disappear in his pocket again. 

"Oh no, no nooo.. You're waaay too much fun to let you go just like that. First we'll have some fun. And if you want that flash drive, I suggest you do exactly as I say."

You grind your teeth, trying hard to think of anything to say or do but in your current situation you can't come up with anything useful. You can't kill him, you can't run or fight so all you can do is either risk getting killed or play along for the moment until you find a way to escape. You sigh and meet this lunatic's eyes. "Fine, what do I have to do to get that flash drive?" You ask, trying to sound confident instead of defeated.   
Jim's grin widens at that and he claps his hands together. "First of all, I want you to answer some questions." He gestures for you towards the coach and the two armchairs and you reluctantly sit down, crossing your arms.   
"Go on then." You urge him while he whispers something into Sebastian's ear. He sits down opposite you and leans back. "Who are you?"   
"I already told you. I'm (y.n.)."  
"What else?" He demands, a hint of impatience in his voice.  
"I'm working for Scotland Yard. Before that I was with MI5 for a few years. I quitted after a mission gone wrong." You explain, hoping you won't have to give away more.   
"Ah, that explains a few things. What's the name of the person who sent you?" He quizzes further.  
You hesitate. You know you shouldn't tell him but what choice do you have. Besides, he would find out anyway if he really wanted to.  
"Mycroft Holmes. But I assume you already expected that."   
Jim shrugged and nodded. "Partly." He grins widely. "And now I have two things he wants to have back." He looks up when Seb approaches with a tray with three cups of tea and sets it down before taking a seat close to you.   
You barely payed him any attention as you're glowering at Moriarty, deciding that you won't touch that tea. "You said you would give me the flash drive if I did what you wanted and I think I answered all of your questions." You hiss, digging your nails into your palms.

Jim pulls out the flash drive and tosses it towards you. "I did. But I never said that I'd let you leave with it." He mocks in a singsong voice.

You feel the blood drain from your face, turning very pale as you realize he was really planning on keeping you with him. You feel sick and while you were just concerned before, now all you feel is dread. "You cannot do that." You croack out but your trembling voice is barely above a whisper due to the lump in your throat. These men were going to keep you prisoner and will do god knows what to you. For all you knew they were bloody psychopaths. How could this mission have gone so wrong? "What do you want from me?" You manage, trying very hard to compose yourself and not start panicking. 

"Oh, I just want to play with you. I will break you down, bit by bit before I will eventually make you mine like a good little pet." He purrs lowly, his eyes lighting up dangerously. 

Somehow you manage to regain some of your courage and glower at him through narrowed eyes. "Good luck with that." You would never let that bastard own you. Whatever he was going to do you would fight back. 

There is a moment of silence before Jim picks up his cup of tea, blowing it before taking a small sip. "We'll have a lot of fun together, you'll see." He smirks and you are so focused on him that you don't notice Sebastian standing up and walking behind you until you feel a sharp sting from a needle in your neck. You had expected the tea to be spiked which made you careless, you realize as your vision starts to blurr. "Wha... ha-you..?" Your tongue feels numb and you have troubles keeping your eyes open.

"I think we should all get some sleep now. Seb will bring you to our guest room." Moriartys voice seems very distant and everything feels as if you hear and see it through a layer of cotton. "Goodnight, pet."

Your body goes limp in your seat and you feel strong arms picking you up. "N..no.." Your head leans against his chest and you take in his scent of cedar, leather and tobacco once more. It feels as if he's carrying you for an eternity before he eventually stops to open a door. You feel how you are set down on a bed and how someone takes your shoes off. You try to fight against the warmth of the sleep that's starting to engulf you but it just seems to drag you down deeper. You hear Moran saying something to you but can't make out what it is and then there's the click of a door closing and the turning of a key just before everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if I will edit this chapter again as I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with it yet but you'll see. Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Lessons to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, how do I summarize this chapter? Well, Jim is going to teach you some lessons and you certainly won't enjoy it. And yeah... Jim is showing a bit of his sadistic side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter. I hope I managed to bring a bit life into the story with it! There's some tortured and blood but you know.. Jim Moriarty is his own warning.

You are feeling warm and cozy as you slowly wake up from your light slumber. Slowly but surely the memory of last night returns and while you're still feeling sleepy you pray that when you open your eyes that it was all just a dream. Until you hear that soft, round voice with the Irish accent close to your ear and panic starts to build up inside of you.

"Good Morning, Pet. Rise and shine." Hesitantly, you open your eyes and suppress the urge to close them again as they meet the brown doe eyes of Jim Moriarty who is sitting on the edge of the bed, looming over you. You have to blink a few times to see clearly and your head hurts like hell, most likely a side effect of the drug they gave you. A quiet curse escapes you lips as slowly all the memory of last night return to you, making your stomach knot and your heart pound in your chest. Your mind is racing as you try to come up with a plan. You push yourself up, fully awake and driven by the adrenaline rushing through your veins but before you can even get a foot on the ground, Jim pushes you back on the bed, pinning your wrists down beside your head. He's much stronger than he looks, you think as you struggle against his grip. You try to get him off of you but freeze when you suddenly feel his knee pressing against your groin.   
"There's a good kitten." He purrs lowly, seemingly enjoying the power he holds over you at that moment.  
"Piss off!" You hiss in reply through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, that's not a nice thing to say to your new master, isn't it, pet." He asks and smirks darkly. "I'm sure we can get that fixed quickly enough though. Maybe we should start right away with lesson number one."  
You frown at him in confusion, wondering if that was one of his sick games.  
"What the hell are you talking abo..ahh!!"   
You scream out as you feel a sharp, burning pain in your side. It doesn't last long and as the pain ceases you notice a small tazer in Moriartys hand. He must have read the confusion on your face as he now smiles sadistically at you.  
"Isn't it obvious? Everytime you say something that displeases me you will be punished."  
You glower at him but remain calm and for a moment you just hear your own breathing.   
"Right now it's quite harmless as you will have noticed but I will increase the voltage everytime a bit. So I suggest you think before you speak from now on.  
"You're a f...." You stop yourself before you can say something you'll regret, not because the electricity had been too painful but because you didn't want to give him a reason to use that bloody thing on you again. You're not going to give him that satisfaction.   
"What were you going to say, dear?" He teases, flashing you a grin.  
"Nothing. Just a bit of a heavy tongue from what your... watchdog injected into my neck last night."   
You reply bitterly, narrowing your eyes.   
"I see you're a fast learner then. Good."   
Jim claps his hands together as he lets go of you, making you jump slightly.   
"Very well then. Who's hungry?"   
"I do not intend to stay for Breakfast."   
You mutter under your breath but Moriarty already stood up and disappeared through the door.   
You let out a shaky breath, suppressing the urge to scream or cry or both at the same time. You take a few minutes to calm down before you sit up properly and look around. The room is not too small but sparesly furnished. There's the bed, a small nightstand, a ceiling light, a wardrobe and a small table with a chair. A small window lets in a bit of light and fresh air but in addition to being too narrow for even a child to squeeze through there are iron bars in front of it and you'd have to stand on the chair to get a look outside. Not that there would be any use in that since no one would be around to see or hear you. There's no mirror and no running water so you just run your fingers through your hair to make sure it wasn't too much of a mess and straighten your clothes before you step out of your chamber. You could try to have a look around but decide not to let the criminal wait so you follow the distant talking and scent of fresh toast and eggs. Your stomach is rumbling as you descend the stairs, trying to take everything in and get an idea of your surroundings. There's a tigers pelt on one of the walls and an expensive looking painting on an other one but what strikes you as odd is the lack of any photographs. You eventually find the dining table and take a deep breath as you sit down on the free chair at the end of the table. To your left is the consulting criminal, typing away on his phone while on the other side Moran is reading the newspaper. It looks almost.. domestic.   
"Coffee?"  
Jim asks without looking up and god you would die for a good cuppa.   
"Yes please."  
You reply in the most friendly tone you can muster, looking down at the table to find a cup. You let the madman pour for you, watching him closely. You bring the cup to your lips but stop for a second, contemplating whether it might be poisoned before you take a sip, keeping your eyes locked at Jim. Just for a fraction of a second your eyes dart to the butterknife in front of you as you place the cup down again.  
"Don't even think about it."   
Jim hums raising an eyebrow at you while pocketing his phone.   
"Lesson two will be about threats by the way. Threaten me and... let's say you will find out what happens."   
Oh how you wish you could punch that stupid grin from his face. You clench your fists and dig your nails into you palms to try and calm yourself down as you stare at the table.  
"Eat." Moran's tone is more commanding than anything else and you're almost inclinded to follow the order.   
"I'm not hungry."   
You lie, your jaw tight as you grit your teeth. You need to get out of here, ideally before you start panicking. You try to orientate yourself looking for the nearest exit. Bulletproof windows, were not an option. You've memorised most entries and exits of the mansion before you came here so you had a rough idea how hopeless your situation was. The two men seem distracted enough at the moment so now may be the best time to improvise. Quickly you grab the knife in front of you, knock your chair over and get your arm locked around Jim's throat while holding the tip of the blade against his carotid artery. While the knife is not sharp enough to cut efficienrly you could kill him with it. In the meantime it hadn't taken long for Sebastian to react. His steady hands point a Sig-10 at your head, loaded and unlocked.   
"Drop that knife or I swear I'm going to put a bullet through your brain."   
He snarls, glowering at you with deep blue eyes.   
"Such a loyal dog. Sorry Sebastian, but I can't do that. Lower the gun or your boss is dead."  
You pull Jim up from the chair to use him as a shield.   
"What do you think is faster? My bullet or your knife?"   
He asks, his voice surprisingly calm. He's got a point but before you can even think this through a sharp pain in your leg causes you to let go of the criminal. You look down to see a thin blade in your thigh and blood soaking your trousers. You wince in pain and before you can even react properly Moran stands behind you and twists your arm in a painful angle, drawing anothe scream from your throat. A well placed kick and you find yourself on your knees, grunting in pain. Something digs into your wrists, zip ties by the way it feels and leaves your hands tied behind your back. Sebastian pulls you up roughly and places you back on the chair, knife still sticking in your thigh.   
Jim is reajusting his tie, a blank expression on his face but as he steps closer to you, you think you see a hint of a smile. He grabs the handle of the knife and starts twisting it and all you can to is scream out in agony. You see sparks fly in front of your eyes and you're trying hard not to pass out or go into shock.  
"Lesson number two. I've warned you but you didn't listen~"   
He sings before he yanks the blade out of your leg. This time you manage to suppress your scream and just grit your teeth as you struggle to catch your breath while Jim Moriarty makes a show of licking the blood from the blade, dragging his tongue over tha flat side. Blood drains from your leg and starts pooling slowly under the chair. It's looking like an aweful lot but somehow the lunatic has managed to miss your artery. You tilt your head back, trying to slow your breathing. Jim doesn't give you much of a chance though. You feel the knife on your shoulder and the hairs on your neck stand up. Without hesitation he begins to cut through your shirt and into your flesh. It's not deep enough to be life threatening but certainly deep enough to bleed and to leave you with scars. That is, if he doesn't let you bleed out before that. The removes the blade to start a new line and you clench your jaw as you feel the blood trickle down your arm. You won't give him the satisfaction of letting him hear you scream again, you decide as you press your lips together. With the next cut you grunt in pain and tears sting into your eyes. Not only is it deeper than the others before but it runs all the way down to your elbow. Another cut near your collar bone follows and then a matching one on the other side. The wound on your leg had started to throb and you slowly begin to feel lightheaded from the blood loss. You glance over to Moran who is standing there, watching with crossed arms. A few more cuts follow, the blade parting your skin with ease, before Jim gets bored. He grabbs your chin to make you look at him.   
"Now, that was the end of lesson two. Threaten me once more and you'll wish you're dead."  
He smirked before letting go of you and standing up again.   
"Seb will bring you to your room now and you will obey him and do what he says without hesitation, won't you darling?"  
He asks, glancing at his second hand man.   
A quiet sob escapes your throat as you nod slowly. Moran walks over to the chair and pulls you up, keeping hold of your arm as he notices your legs giving in.   
"Can you walk?"  
He asks, looking down at your leg.   
"Yes."   
You nod, shifting your weight on your good leg. The first step is agony and once more you're sure you're going to pass out. Seb had wrapped your arm around his shoulder to support you and your vision slowly clears up again. You lean quite heavily on the ex-soldier as you slowly limp up the stairs and back to the room you were brought to last night. Seb enters with you and looks you up and down.   
"Sit on the bed." He commands.  
"Why?"   
"Sit on the fucking bed! I won't repeat myself again." He snarls and you comply.  
"Wait here."  
He says in a calmer voice and leaves the room before returning a moment later with a box that he sets on the bed beside you.   
"Do I have to keep you tied up or will you behave?"  
He asks as he opens the box taking out needle and thread, bandages and desinfectant.   
"I'm not really in a state to fight you right now."  
You exhale sharply and try to breathe evenly but your whole body is trembling.  
Seb pulls a hunting knife from his pocket and cuts the zip tie. You lean back once your hands are free, resting your head against the wall.   
"Take your shirt off."  
He orders while he cuts the leg of your trousers off. You wince but you do as you're told feeling sick as you get a proper look at the cuts.  
You watch through half closed eyes as Sebastian cleans the wound on your leg and sews it up.   
"Do you always clean up after your boss?"  
You scoff earning a scowl from the sniper.   
"No, usually people who cross Jim don't live that long."   
He replies, focussed on his work as he continues to patch you up.   
"Huh, I must be special."   
You reply bitterly, wincing when he puts pressure on the wound.   
"No, you're just an entertainment. So I suggest you make sure he doesn't get bored of you too quickly if you want to live a little while longer."  
He shrugged before he stood up and turned his attention to the cuts Jim had decorated you with.   
"Why are you doing this?" You ask weakly.  
He takes his time patching you up and you feel his eyes darting over your chest.  
"Because if you die he'll blame me. And I'm not too fond of that."   
You raise an eyebrow at that, wondering whether Sebastian had also be a victim to Jim's games. It was not too unlikely. "  
"I'll give you something against the pain." He hums once he's done and fills a syringe with a clear liquid. At that point you don't really care if he drugs you as you just want to get rid of that throbbing pain in your leg. You nod in submission and let him inject the solution into your blood stream. You take a deep breath and meet his eyes for a moment. "Thank you..."   
He just nods in acknowledgement and starts tyding up while you slowly feel the effect of the painkiller kick in. Whatever Moran has given you is making you feel drowsy and you readily let it lull you into a light sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
